Mirabilis Amare
by naranjatomate
Summary: Abel enjoyed gardening, and while he may not exactly be a plant expert, he was almost 99.99% sure that tulips don't grow from trees. A tale about love, strength, and bravery as a single flower turns Abels world upside down. Modern Fantasy AU. T for some language, may go up later. [NedSpa, Netherlands x Spain]
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**I know I was working on another story, but this idea hit me, and I had to write it. It's a multi chapter Mordern Fantasy AU. I need to get it out of my system.**

**The title of the story is Latin for "Marvelous Love" or "Strange love" **

**'Mirabilis' is the word 'miracle' came from so it ****basically it means a love that is not normal. Though however not normal it is, it is rare and hard to obtain.**

**Hopefully the chapter can get longer after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mirabilis Amare<strong>

_Part 1: The Discovery_

The first time I found the flower was on accident.

I had only been living in America for 8 months, yet I had already managed to get on the bad side of some bad people. I was ashamed, to say the least. It was the reason I had left the Netherlands in the first place: to escape the wrath of dangerous people. To be exact, angry drug dealers and their gangs. I told myself I would stay away from those kind of people.

Yet, there I was, on a cold, November night, in some random alley dealing with some scraggly, old man I didn't even know, to buy some weed. It had barely been a month since my last smoke. I hated how that wasn't really long at all, not as long as I wanted it to be. I'd been trying to quit, but smoking was so damn addicting. I needed it like I needed to breathe, needed to eat.

'_Like I need a cup of coffee 'cause damn it's cold_.'

Anyways, I'm standing here listening to all the offers and deals the man has, when there's a bark.

"Shit." The man whispers, "Those damn bastards using dogs to sniff me out. Those fuckin' _cheaters_." He quickly tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan. The beam from a flashlight fills the alley.

"Hey! Stop! Police! Put your hands up!"

"If I were you kid," the man started,

"I'd run!"

He sprinted away. Pretty fast too. Didn't know the old man had it in him. He should be proud.

"Police!"

Oh, yeah, that.

I took off.

The bang of metal hitting the ground told me that they found the weed, but there was obviously more than one policeman 'cause I was being chased. I ran towards the wooded area in a nearby park, so I could hide in there.

Once I was pretty deep into the woods, I found the biggest tree, and began climbing. I climbed until I couldn't go higher, because the branches were too small to support my weight.

"Police!"

Tch. How annoying.

Why do police run around yelling "Police!"? I don't go around screaming "Abel! Abel!" at people, so why do they do that? I _know_ you're a police officer. The uniform and loud car with sirens is practically _screaming_, "Police!" almost as loud as you are.

I sat silently, so not to draw attention to myself. The policeman chasing me was round. Even if he saw me, he wouldn't be able to climb.

'_But he could call back up. Or shoot you out of the tree._' My pessimistic-self reminded me.

The policeman didn't see me, though. He called on his walkie talkie contraption, telling his partner,

"Lost him." Then he left.

I waited until I was sure he was gone (almost an hour, to diffuse my paranoid-ness) to slowly turn and begin to climb down, but then, something caught my attention.

At the end of a branch, was a tulip bud.

"What the hell?" I wondered out loud. I was almost 99.99% sure that tulips didn't grow on trees. I stared at it some more and I noticed, this wasn't a normal flower. I couldn't believe my eyes. I scooted as close as I could get; I could touch it if I wanted to. I looked closely.

"Wha..."

The tulip, I expected, would be purple or yellow or pink or any reasonable color, but this tulip wasn't. It was several. It changed, fading from a soft yellow, to an intense red, and again to a deep violet. But even the color wasn't solid. It looked like waves of...something. As if it were magic and magical dust was giving its magical color. It even had a faint glow.

It was beautiful.

I reached out a hand to touch it. My fingertips touched the petals, and I didn't believe I had ever felt anything so soft...and warm? The flower was getting brighter and heating up- HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT!

I yanked by hand back. As soon as my hand left, the light faded. I stared for a moment, until exhaustion hit me and my head suddenly dropped forward. I snapped it back up and decided to go home and sleep. I glanced at the flower one last time and began to descend the tree. As I walked home I caressed my hand, the one that touched the tulip, and wondered what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>I hurt him. I am sorry. It has been too long. I couldn't contain my excitement. I did not mean to burn him. I could not control it. It was the bonding.<em>

_I sigh._

_His fingers were very warm. Hopefully, he will caress me again._

* * *

><p>I came back. This time, however, the flower seemed...darker. The colors weren't bright.<p>

"Are you sad, or what?" The question slipped from my mouth. I raised an eyebrow at myself.

"Talking to flowers that grow in trees? Maybe I did buy weed last light, and this is all a hallucination."

Curious as to why the usual color was lacking, I hesitantly remembered the last night.

"Don't burn me this time." I muttered.

My finger had barely touched the flower when it exploded with color. I kept touching the flower, waiting for the blinding light and burning heat, but it never came. Bright colors were practically emitting from the flower.

"Hm. Can flowers be perverted? You sure do like being touched."

The tulip grew brighter, pulsing, as if laughing.

I felt my mouth threatening to smile, but I managed to repress it.

"Maybe it's just weird, magic tulips."

I returned the next day. Then again, the next. Everyday. For weeks. Even when I was exhausted from working, I went. It's like I was drawn to the little tulip bud.

I didn't know why.

But then, on Friday, the weather forecast called for storms. Bad ones.

I went to see the tulip. The clouds were already building.

I sat on the branch staring at the tulip. It changed from a pale green to a sickly yellow.

"Nervous for the storm, right?"

The tulip brightened slightly, agreeing.

Is there some kind of award or medal for being able to read a flowers emotions? I deserve that award.

Still, the relationship I had with the tulip bud was weird. It was a flower, for goodness sake! Who has a relationship with a flower? I was alone in America, and my only friend, my best friend, was a flower.

'Apparently, me.' I thought, sighing. The tulip pulsed, questionably.

"It's nothing." I said.

I left, promising to return.

I couldn't explain the strange feeling in my gut. I was nervous, anxious. I didn't know why.

* * *

><p><em>The storm is arriving. Perhaps this is their revenge. They know my location, and now they seek to destroy me. If only they could open their hearts and forgive. If only they stopped trying to kill me. They should have learned that I am not a force easily erased.<em>

_I believe they may never stop._

_However, I am strong. I am not alone._

_The bonding was not complete, but there was enough. He will know to find me. I believe it._

_I only regret the pain he will feel._

* * *

><p>When I returned home, I lied on the sofa, closing my eyes. I felt sick. Why was I so scared? Thunder rolled softly in the background. Rain started to splatter my window. I was lulled into sleep by the soft tapping and quiet rumbles.<p>

Suddenly, there was a flash. I jolted upright. While thunder wasn't too bad, I hated lightning. It was darker outside, and the rain was harder. The temperature dropped, and raindrops became splinters of ice.

Worst of all, was the feeling in my gut.

Pure terror.

Ignoring any voice of reason or doubt, I jumped up and threw my coat on, running outside.

I couldn't see where I was going. Ice pelted me. I was cold and wet and every flash of lightning jolted me a bit. I never stopped running. Suddenly, I stopped. It was strange, like I wasn't the one controlling my body.

I recognized where I was. The tree. I swallowed and began to scale the tree, but when I reached the branch, there was no tulip.

The panic I felt didn't feel like my own.

I quickly climbed back down, jumping when I felt I was close enough to the ground. I cursed as my ankle slipped on ice and twisted painfully. I thrashed about, searching.

_The base. The base._

I didn't stop to question why I was hearing a voice in my head, but listened to it instead. I went to the base of the tree, looking around. The ice was stabbing. It came from all direction. Almost like it was directed exactly at me.

_The root._

I looked and looked. My finger were turning blue and my teeth were chattering. Finally, underneath a root of the tree, I found it.

The tulip bud, half frozen, with petals falling off.

I grabbed it quickly and opened my coat and tucked it into my chest pocket. I buttoned my coat back up and stood, shaking. I needed to get home and _fast_. I ran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump<em>**

_Ice thaws and melts. Warmth. Yes. This warmth is pleasant. This human is pleasant. I wish to stay here. Always warm._

**_Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump_**

_His heartbeat. I can feel it. So strong. Yet, weakening. I am sorry. His hurting is my fault. So sorry. My power returns slowly._

**_Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump_**

_I relax, listening. The heart is calming. Ah yes~ I believe I have found my favorite lullaby. This heartbeat. Only this heartbeat. I am sleepy, but I will not rest until he is warm again. I will make him warm again._

_My precious Abel_

* * *

><p>By the time I reached my home, I was frozen and half-unconscious. I ducked inside. I was so tired, but I couldn't stay like this. I took off my coat and shoes. I walked to the living area. I placed the tulip on the coffee table and proceeded to remove all my clothes. I then grabbed several throw blankets and wrapped them around myself.<p>

I was still shaking. It only grew worse. I couldn't get warm. Desperately, I lay back on the couch curling up in my cocoon of blankets, but it wasn't enough. It was too cold. I was too cold. I was freezing to death, slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Then, there was a rattle, and the sound of something falling. Strange noises filled the room, as if wind was blowing. There were voices and whispers in a language I could not understand, creating music and a strange melody filled the room. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I was too far from consciousness. Suddenly, a light so bright that I could see it through my eyelids filled the room. Then it was gone.

It was silent. Then footsteps approached me. I was scared. I wanted to scream, but I don't believe I could've. The chattering of my teeth would have chopped my tongue off if I tried to make a sound. The steps stopped right in front of me.

Instead of being brutally murdered, like I expected, soft, warm hands were gently caressing my face. The magnificent warmth began spreading to my whole body, thawing me out. Something pressed against my forehead. Then a soft, gentle, melodic voice:

"_Thank you_."

I slipped deeper into sleep, lulled by a beautiful voice singing a strange, hauntingly beautiful melody in a language I could not understand.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**P.S. It's in the Netherlands' point of view if you weren't sure. Abel is his name in this story.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Transformations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Mirabilis Amare**

* * *

><p><em><span>Part 2: Transformation<span>_

I struggled to open my eyes; my eyelids were heavy. I managed to open them slightly. There were candles on the coffee table, filling the room with a warm glow.

Strange. I couldn't remember if I had lit those candle. I didn't even know I owned candles. I couldn't recognize the scent. It was hard to pinpoint. I could describe it as hapiness or home or love, even, but that's too cheesy.

I shifted slightly, surprised to find that of all the blankets I wrapped myself in, there was only one covering me.

Now I was beginning to freak out a little.

I slowly sat up, groaning silently. My body was stiff from laying still all night. I pushed my hair off my forehead. The rain must've washed my gel out, leaving my hair down.

_Bang_.

There was a crash in the kitchen. I jumped and slowly turned to peek over the edge of the couch. The light was on and I saw the shadow of something move in the kitchen.

"Now, how does this work? Hmm~"

I narrowed my eyes. The voice sounded familiar, yet I don't believe this is a person I've met. Why and how was there a stranger in my home? I reached deep in the couch cushion and pulled out a baseball bat. I stood, and quietly tip toed to the kitchen entrance. I peeked in, staying out of sight.

The person standing had their back facing me and was fiddling with my toaster. I took the time to size him up. I could tell he was a man because of the voice,but had the figure of a lady. He was about the average height, maybe a little taller, but way shorter than me. He wasn't buff, but there was definitely lean muscle under the skin. I couldn't help but notice the impressive backside, either. His hair was wavy and brown, and his skin had an olive tint. The last thing I noticed, was that he was wearing my clothes. I thought back. I was sure I didn't go to a club, get drunk, and bring someone home. This dude was either insane, a serial killer, or a stalker. Maybe even all three.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, pointing the end of the bat at his head.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled. He froze, put the toaster on the counter and turned slowly, cautious of the bat in his face.

I sucked in a breath. This was the most...beautiful man I had ever seen. He had soft features and his eyes were so green, I couldn't name the type of shade; it seemed to change with the lighting. When he first turned, his eyes were narrowed, and his mouth in a frown. He looked almost animalistic, and I knew that this was not a person to be fooled by, despite the adorable appearance. He was dangerous, but when we made eye contact, his angry expression melted into happiness. He lit up smiling so brightly, that I think I could have gone blind. He pushed the bat away from his face and jumped at me. I started to back up, until I realized that instead of killing me, he was...hugging me? I stood, shocked. Who was this person?

Scratch serial killer. Stalker or Psychotic?

"Abel! You're awake, I'm so glad~ It's been three whole days..." He said in my ear. I shivered and quickly pushed him away. He looked confused.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"What do you mean? It's me, Abel! Don't you recognize me?" He looked hurt.

"Uh, no, sorry. Now answer my question. Who the hell are you?" He looked at me with an expression so sad that I almost felt guilty. Almost. He looked down and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I don't know." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean," he continued, "I don't know what my name would be in English, or any language in the mortal world."

"Mortal...?"

"Mmhmm. I'm a fairy~"

Okay, he was insane.

I was silent, wondering if I should call the cops.

"A...fairy?"

He nodded enthusiastically, glad to finally be getting somewhere. "Yes. The tulip on the tree, that was me. I was inside of it for protection."

I stared at him. He just smiled.

"Listen, whatever your name is, I'll call the cops okay? You're obviously unstable, and a stalker. We'll find your family, and get you some help."

He looked up shocked. "No! You need to understand, I am not human...or at least I wasn't! You cannot call the police, because I don't have a family. Well...I did, but not anymore."

My eyes widened. "Did you run away from home, kid?" I sighed. "I know family can be stressful, but your parents only want what's best for you, alright? They love you, I'm sure."

He pulled at his hair and groaned frustratingly. "I am not a child, I am hundreds of years older than you!"

"Yeah, right. Don't worry, kid, let me get my phone."

He was about to say something when I gasped, and hurried to the living room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He followed after me.

I knelt next to the coffee table where the tulip was, with petal scattered around a broken stem. I sighed. It was sad enough that my only friend was a flower, but now even that was gone.

I looked up and caught my stalker staring at me with a strange expression.

"You broke my flower." I accused. He snorted and sat next to me.

"I had to. I was inside of it. I can prove it." He held out his hand, and at first nothing happened.

"Wha-"

Then the air above his hand started to swirl. It changed color and then there was a bright flash. When the light was gone, in his hand was a tulip, much like the old one. I swallowed before I spoke.

"How do I know that's not some high tech magic trick?"

He put the flower down on the table, sighed and stood.

"Close your eyes."

"Why-"

There was a light even brighter than the one before. I quickly covered my eyes.

"What's your problem with not letting me finish my sentences?" I removed my hands a looked around. Where did he go?

"I'm here." I looked at the coffee table, and my jaw fell open. There, on the coffee table was my stalker, in miniature form. He was the same, the only difference being that he would be able to fit on my palm now. He started to crawl towards me when it all became too real.

"S-Stay back!" I jumped and backed away until my back hit the front of the couch. He looked sad.

"You don't need to be afraid..."

I shook my head. "W-What is this? It's not funny anymore. Stop playing games! What the hell is this!?"

He looked down. "Close your eyes."

"No!" There was the bright light again. I groaned and shut my eyes. Even when the light was gone, I left them closed. "What are you?" I whispered.

"I told you. I am a fairy. Was a fairy."

"F-Fairy...?"

"Yes." I opened my eyes, and noticed the stalker was normal sized again, sitting a few feet away from me. He tried scooting closer, but I moved farther away.

"I won't hurt you." He said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

He looked up sharply. "I do not lie."

"Everybody lies."

He shook his head. "I try not to."

"Then tell me who you are."

"I did."

I groaned again. "No! Fairies don't exist...?" I tried to be confident, but it came out like a question.

He nodded. "They do. They are only invisible to the human eye." He tried scooting closer again, and when I didn't move away, he took that as a good sign. Soon, the stalker was right next to me.

"Then why can I see you?" I questioned sharply.

He smiled sadly. "I told you. I _was_ a fairy."

I was silent. Letting this information sink in. "The tulip. That was you?"

"Yes. Well, not me, but I was inside of it. I was in hiding, until you found me." He confirmed softly.

I managed to chuckle. "Not a very good spot. Tulips don't grow on trees, idiot." He laughed too.

"I guess not, but I had nowhere to go."

I was slowly getting used to the idea of my tulip friend actually being a fairy.

"Hm."

Then I realized something. "Why were you hiding?"

He looked resentful. "It's a long story." He muttered.

I glanced out the window. "Well, it's still frozen outside and I think I deserve some answers. We have time."

He sighed. "Yes, you're right...It begins-"

"Wait."

He raised an eyebrow at being interrupted. "Yes?"

"I keep calling you a stalker in my head,"-the stalker winced-,"I need a name."

He looked thoughtful. "I lived in another land before this one. Before America. One across the ocean. I was there for a long time, as a human. _España_, they called it. I thought I was safe there...but they found me eventually. I suppose it was too good to last." He whispered, looking down sadly.

"Spain, huh? You said you lived there as a human...What was your name?" I asked.

"Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, is what they called me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are 'they'?" Antonio sighed.

"It's...best I start at the beginning. You'll find out in due time."

"Okay..."

"Get comfortable...this might be a while."

Antonio reached over to the couch and pulled the blanket off it. He wrapped it around himself and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm ready."

He nodded in understanding.

"It starts hundreds of years ago, in the land of _Prædictas_...

...A beautiful land. A magical land, with many magical creatures. Mountains and fields and rivers and lakes and everything. It was home.

Yet, it's appearance was deceiving. _Prædictas_ was weak. It was failing. Everyone seemed happy, seemed okay. We all got along with each other...that's what it seemed.

The truth is...we were all afraid."

Antonio stopped talking and stared at the ground engrossed in his memory.

"...um? Afraid of what?"

He jumped. "Ah. Sorry. It's...not something I enjoy thinking about, much less talking about. I'll continue...

Pixies...they were a...rising power. Pixies are mischievous and evil. They appear like fairies, but they are different. And they hate fairies. Completely despise them, so much, that if a pixie is hungry enough, they'll even eat one...

_Prædictas_ was a monarchy. And I," Antonio sighed.

"I was the second son of the king. I had an elder brother and a mother, too. I was raised as a noble. Of course fairies are magical creatures, so we had magic. Especially the nobles, people of pure, royal blood. Common fairies had a limit of one to two special powers. Us nobles...we had every power ever known. Maybe it was unfair...but it was how power was maintained. How my father stayed the king...

Continuing on, I was raised as a prince. In a fancy castle, with fancy clothes, fancy food and not very fancy...slaves. It was a normal thing, then, to have slaves, you see. Even a common family would have at least one. How, you may wonder. Well, these slaves...they were the pixies. Yes, now that I think about it, it is no wonder they hated us. We treated them less kinder than the animals we killed for food...

I lived a fairly normal life. For a fairy, that is. I grew. I learned. The way any noble would. I could fight, and my magic was the strongest in the kingdom. My tutors told me I had a successful, bright future. Until...

My brother had reached the age of adulthood, his 18th century. You see, there is many dangers in this perfect land of _Prædictas_. Diseases, famine, drought. It is a very big accomplishment to live even past adolescence. Of course, for a noble, it is easy, but when you're common, it is even difficult to make it to only 15 centuries.

My father threw a grand ball. Royals from other lands came, and even commons were invited. Everyone celebrated throughout the land. I was 15 centuries at the time.

It was going well. Everyone was happy, they dance, they ate, they drank. It was fun. I was starting to feel tired from all the excitement. I decided to go for a walk out in the fresh air. I went into a less crowded courtyard and followed a path through the woods. I was close enough to the castle. I could still hear the music...I thought I was safe.

I heard snapping and footsteps crunching over fallen leaves. I turned and was pounced on. I fell to the ground. Three pixies, all female. You see, it wasn't un-normal for pixies to flee the village and live in the wild. But I wasn't too far from the castle. I didn't think they would attack me there, but they did.

They surrounded me. I took lessons on combat, I could defend myself. They all surged forward. It was difficult, but I managed to defend myself fairly well. I warned them of who I was, and to reason that I had done nothing to them. It made them angrier.

One of the pixies went for the kill...she bit into my neck. Painful, getting bit by a pixie, that is. With their sharp pointed teeth...she was digging into my neck...I-I didn't want to kill her but I...there was no other choice...I used magic to burn her and make her release me. I grabbed a nearby twig and transformed it into a dagger and I...killed her...

Her sisters were in a rage. They pounced on me from both sides. One kicked my dagger away, and the other dug her nails into my neck wound...they p-pinned me to the ground and t-"

Antonio stopped suddenly. I was so into the story that I didn't notice that he was shaking. I stared at him as he started to cry.

I was never good with this kind of stuff.

"U-Uh...don't cry. You're okay now..." I reached a hand over and patted him on the head. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at me smiling slightly.

"I know. Thank you." He took a deep breath to calm himself. Antonio scooted closer to me, so our sides were touching.

"They tore my wings off..." he whispered.

My eyes widened. "Tore them off?"

"Yes," he nodded. I was silent, letting that sink in.

"Did it hurt..?" I whispered.

"I would have preferred death." He answered back quietly.

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at me with a pained smile.

"Me too."

He turned away and continued to speak.

"Eventually, a guard found me, bloody and broken on the ground, with my wings torn up next to me.

My family was devastated. They tried everything, but my wings were gone...my father hid me. Pretended I had died in a terrible accident. I suppose I did in a way."

I was about to ask a question, but he hurried in already knowing what I would ask.

"When a fairy's wings are removed...It's as if your whole identity is gone as well. You're a malfunction. A mistake. Having a child with no wings is like having a bastard child in the 1800s. Very bad. It was ruining my family's reputation as the high power of _Prædictas_. My wings were gone. They weren't coming back. There was no changing that.

I may have been in the same home, but my father made sure I stayed hidden. It's torture to stay in the same room everyday and do nothing. They used a magic barrier, so I couldn't use magic to escape. I couldn't even exit to use the restroom, I had to use a bucket...

I was disowned. I was a prisoner in my own home.

Once, I managed to sneak out and find my brother. He...the way he looked at me. It's as if he forgot we used to play together. He called the guards and they returned me to my 'cell' and even chained me up to prevent any more escapes. I had lost my place amongst my family. However, they weren't my family anymore.

I couldn't stand it. I ran away. How? I told you my magic was the strongest in the kingdom. They could never restrain me. If you're wondering why I hadn't left before...I was scared. I didn't want to leave the only place I knew as home, but I couldn't live that way either. Hiding, lying, my whole existence was a disgrace. So I left.

I was in different parts of _España_, or Spain, as you called it, and Europe for the past 5 centuries. I learned many languages, such as English, and the way of the humans. I was still a 'teenager', That's what the humans who found me called me. They took me to an orphanage, and I reached maturity there. Then I fled to America after the sisters of the pixie I killed found me and sent a curse after me. They wanted revenge. They still do. The ice storm. That was them. I had to run. I hid, you found me and now I'm here. That is all."

Antonio took a deep breath and looked down, leaning against my arm slightly.

"It is not easy to talk about this. I hope any questions which you had, have received their answers."

I returned to reality slowly.

"This is...real, isn't it?" I asked reluctantly, rubbing my eyes.

Antonio nodded and sighed. "Yes."

"Wow...I guess then...um." I frowned slightly at my lack of words.

Antonio looked up at me patiently. His eyes were very green. It was hard to name the shade. They were kind of pretty. Heck, his whole face was pretty. _He_ was pretty...

"Abel..?"

I looked away quickly.

"I was going to say that you can...uh...stay here..." My voice trailed off. I looked away awkwardly.

"R-Really!?" Antonio's eyes widened.

"O-Only if you want to! A-And rules! I have rules! Conditions. Yeah! "

He nodded excitedly, and grinned. "Okay, rules! What are they?"

I thought for a moment. I looked at Antonio sheepishly.

"I can't think of any right now...but I will! So don't get too comfortable!"

He giggled and nodded.

"Tell me when you do."

"I will." I shot back.

It was silent for a long while as it grew darker outside. I felt Antonio lean more and more against me, until his head was on my shoulder and he had his arms around me. I fidgeted awkwardly.

"Hmm...stop moving..." He mumbled.

I did.

"U-Uh-"

"Shhh..." He whispered.

"So warm," he sighed,"It's been a long time since I've been able to relax like this...so long..."

Antonio's voice was just a faint murmur as he drifted off to sleep.

"Abel." He murmured.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I...I want to say thank you."

"Okay..."

"Thank you. Thank you, very much. I do not know what would've happened to me if it weren't for you. Thank you." Antonio's voice grew quieter as he feel asleep. It was silent except for the sound of his breathing.

I sighed. Him being this close should bother me, but somehow I didn't mind. I do know him, I guess, considering he is the flower I've been talking to for the past several weeks. I reached over to where the blankets I had piled around myself three days ago were lying. I grabbed two, careful not to disturb Antonio. I used the rest to build a bed of blankets, and reached over and pulled the couch pillows down. I carefully scooted over and gently laid Antonio on the pillow and covered him with the blankets. I knelt about to get up when I felt a pull on my shirt. I looked down. Antonio's eyes were opened slightly, and his eyebrows were wrinkled with a frown.

"Stay." I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Please?" He looked up at me with begging eyes.

Cheater. I smiled slightly, and reached over to blow out the candles on the coffee table. I looked at Antonio and slowly slid in on the makeshift bed, still a couple of feet away from him. He stared at me, still frowning.

"Um...Hi." I whispered awkwardly. I'm just a very awkward person, aren't I?

He smiled suddenly and scooted closer, pulling me towards him.

"W-Wha?" I stuttered.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and laid one of his legs in bewteen mine. I tensed up.

"Relax..." he whispered sleepily. "Humour me..."

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"At least buy me a drink first." I muttered. Antonio laughed quietly and tucked his face into my neck. I shivered.

"Goodnight...or good whatever-time-it-is." He whispered.

"Yeah..." I answered.

After I made sure we were both covered with enough blankets, I rested my face on his head, breathing in his scent. Warm and listening to Antonio's breathing, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And the fluff begins!<strong>

**It took me a while, but I did it!**

**Phew!**

**(**Prædictas **means fairies in Latin)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters and Strangers

**Holy guacamole. It's been a while, huh? So sorry! I got caught up in life and I hadn't checked my email in forever but when I did:**

***me casually checking email for the first time in forever***

***sees emails about reviews and follows***

**"People read this and are maybe waiting for more!? Oh my gosh, I feel so terrible!"**

**Aga****in sorry -.- um. Yeah. This and the next chapter or two are mostly fillers but I want to develop Antonio, Abel and their relationship some more. I'm trying to pace myself but it's so difficult. I WANT THE FLUFF!**

**I do not own Wal-Mart. Or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Sisters and Strangers<span>

When I woke up, it was to the tapping of a keyboard. I squinted at the sunlight pouring in from the window, and sat up. I was still in the living room, on the makeshift bed. There next to me was Antonio, who was using a laptop. My laptop.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. He answered without looking up.

"It was on the desk in your room."

I frowned. "Never mind that. How did you login, if you didn't have my password?"

He scoffed and grinned cockily. "I used to be a fairy and still possess magical powers. Do you think a mere password would deter me, Abel?"

I thought about it and shrugged. "When you put it that way, I guess not. What are you doing?" Finally, he looked up from the computer and smiled at me.

"I'm trying to find jobs nearby."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Antonio blushed slightly, not expecting the question. "Well, since you are kind enough to let me stay here, I thought I should at least be able to provide for myself. I've been in the human world for a long time. I know how this stuff works. I can manage."

I nodded. "If that's what you want." He looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks." he said.

""For what?" I questioned, slightly curious.

Antonio looked back at the computer screen. "For not treating me like some fragile, exotic princess, and not forcing me to sit back and relax here. Thanks for letting me try. I appreciate it."

I nodded again. It was silent for a while, except for the occasional clicking of keys. Then I thought of something.

"Hey...You said you were 15 centuries when you left your home, and if your wings were gone, shouldn't you have changed into an old man or something? I mean, 1500 years is a long time. And you were in the human world until you became of age...How long was that? Centuries or years? How does your aging process work?"

Antonio stopped scrolling through the internet, and looked up thoughtfully. "I don't really know. I guess, in my world, a century would be the equivalent to a year here. I came here at 15 centuries, and was about 15 years here. It's strange now that I think about it. I was in Spain for around 5 centuries...but I think maybe along the way my aging slowed and became more human. I was here in America for about three years before I met you. They were normal human length. I suppose my body is gradually becoming human, too."

"Except for the magic powers?" I joked.

Antonio smiled. "Yes. Except for that...but even they are fading." He muttered, and I raised an eyebrow. He returned to scrolling through the laptop.

I decided to leave him to it, and stood up to go brush my teeth, and made a quick call. When I was finished, I walked to the kitchen and made cup of coffee. I went back to the living area and sat on the sofa. I looked down at Antonio, who had not moved from the bed of blanket on the floor.

I took a sip of my coffee. "So..."

He shut off my computer and sat up. "Yes?"

I sighed and reached past him to place my coffee on the coffee table. I sat back and crossed my arms. Antonio was looking at my mug with a smile.

"Bunnies. Really?" He asked teasingly.

"What of it?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing..." he said, holding back laughter.

"Hmph." I looked away frowning, as Antonio laughed.

When his laughter receded, he poked me on the knee. "Abel?"

I ignored him, still looking away. "Abel, I was laughing because I was surprised. You don't seem like the kind of person who would have a bunny decorated mug. They're pink, too! It's adorable! You look and act mean and tough, but you really are just a big sweetie!" I turned to look at him, glaring. And no, I was not blushing, dammit!

He smiled at me some more. I took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "We are going shopping."

He looked at me curiously. "Shopping."

"My sister is visiting in two weeks. She'll be here for a month. You need to look like you live here. Which you do, now. You need a toothbrush, clothes, shoes. We have to buy you a bed set for the bed in the guest room, your room. We have two weeks, but we should be done by today. Okay?"

Antonio was frowning. "Abel, I don't want you to have to spend money on me. I was hoping to find a job and be able to provide for myself."

"We don't have time for that. I can't have you sleeping on a pile of blankets when she visits. She'll accuse me of treating you badly. Please, just cooperate."

Antonio sighed. "Fine. I will pay you back, though. Okay?"

I nodded. He stood. "Okay. I'm ready when you are."

I inspected Antonio. He was still wearing my clothes, which were way too big on him. He couldn't go out like that. I shook my head and stood. "Follow me." I said, walking to my bedroom. I went into my closet-and no, walk-in closets are not girly, they're freaking amazing- and walked towards the back. I pulled a box from the top shelf and walked back into the bedroom. Antonio was sitting on the foot of my bed, staring into my closet. He looked at me when I came out of the closet and started to laugh. "Full of surprises." He said.

I rolled my eyes and set the box next to him on the bed. I opened it and reached in, looking. I pulled out a pair of pants. "These are clothes I meant to donate years ago. They should fit you, maybe." I chose a shirt and handed them to him. "Go change. I'll try to find shoes and a coat." He nodded and left the room. I went back into my closet and searched through my old coats and shoes.

Eventually, I found him shoes, a coat and a green scarf. I changed, fixed my hair and pulled my coat and shoes on, grabbing my blue and white stripped scarf. We were both ready and walked out the house, and into my car.

"Okay. First stop: Wal-Mart." I said.

"How American." Antonio smiled.

"Well, we are in America, and we'll be able to find everything we need there."

"Then why is it only the first sto-"

"Let's go!" I interrupted, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

We arrived at Wal-Mart, and entered. We found everything with no trouble and left the store within an hour or two. We put the bags in the bag of the car and got in. I drove away from Wal-Mart, and away from home.

"Abel...where are we going?" Antonio asked.

I didn't answer.

"Abel!"

I sighed. "To the doctor."

Antonio jumped, eyes widening in panic. "No! Not the doctor! Let me out, let me out!" He jiggled the door handle. I reached over with one hand to stop him, trying to focus on the road.

"What the hell!? I'm driving, don't do that!" He stopped suddenly, and turned to me seriously.

"What kind of wizardry is this? Why won't it open? I sense no magical shield."

I sighed. "It's called childlock, and I guess I'm lucky I put it on before we left the store."

"Childlock. It sounds powerful." He nodded.

I snorted. "Yes, it is. So sit and relax. Struggling is pointless. You have to go to the doctor. I'm guessing that your three years in America were spent in the wild, hiding in your mini form from evil fairies?"

He turned to me slowly, glaring. "Pixies. And yes, you are correct."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "You need shots. Vaccines. So you don't get sick and die. The appointments been set."

I expected more panic, but it was strangely quiet. I turned to look at Antonio. I groaned. He was staring down and his fists frowning, with tears in his eyes.

"You are such a child."

"Yeah, well you're a bitter bunny-lover!"

I snorted. Antonio was so strange. One moment he is a serious, wise creature from a different world who knows so much more than me, who has lived so much more. It almost amazes me, but then he acts childishly human and the effect is gone.

I parked the car in front of a small building. "We're here." I looked at Antonio. His hands were shaking slightly. I felt a little bit of pity. "It won't be that bad. I scheduled your shots with Dr. Jones. He's good with kids. You'll be fine."

Antonio took a deep breath. "You brought me to a child's doctor?" he asked in a strained tone.

"Not exactly. It's a clinic for all ages. Dr. Jones is just recommended for kids."

"How many?" He asked.

"Shots? Only four. Two on each arm." Antonio groaned.

"Sorry, but your behind on a lot of vaccines."

He swallowed nervously. "Okay...let's go." I nodded and was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my arm. "Abel...you'll stay with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a question, or a demand?"

"Both." He chuckled nervously. I sighed. "Yeah, I will."

He nodded. "Okay. Now let's go."

We got out of the car and entered the building. I went up to the little window, with Antonio following me. "I'm here for Antonio Carriedo." The receptionist looked on her computer and nodded. ""Okay. The nurse will come to get y'all in a little bit." I nodded and went to go sit in one of the waiting chairs. Antonio sat next to me, fidgeting.

"Calm down." I whispered.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous." he whispered back.

The door connecting the waiting room to the rest of the doctors office opened. "Antonio?" The nurse called. We stood and walked to the door. She led us to a small area where she took his weight, height, temperature and blood pressure. Then she led us to a small room. She instructed Antonio to sit on the long bench in the room. I sat in a chair against the wall. She checked his throat, eyes, and ears, and then left, saying the doctor would be there shortly, and closed the door.

As soon as she left, Antonio whimpered. "Ah...I'm nervous."

"Just relax." I answered. "It'll be over before you know it." He nodded.

"I know, but...Oh God. My hearts pounding." He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. I stared at him softly.

"Hey...It'll be fine. How about this? When we get home, we can wait to put all of your new stuff away. I can make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon, and we'll just relax and watch a movie, alright? But first, you have to get your shots."

Antonio had opened his eyes and was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "You...really are sweet, you know that? I'll do my best." I looked away, embarrassed.

"I have my moments." I muttered.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Jones entered carrying a tray. Dr. Jones had movie star looks, with his blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes framed by glasses and a bright smile. He was quite annoying, though. Always proclaiming he was a hero, but he was one of the people in this city that actually liked me, so that made him pretty okay in my eyes. But he had been through a lot. He was in New York when 9/11 happened and helped save hundreds of lives. So in a way, he does have the right to call himself a hero. Just not the way he throws it around sometimes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jones, but you can just call me Alfred!" He reached over and shook Antonio's hand. "You're Antonio, huh?"

"Y-Yes..." Antonio answered quietly.

"And you're here for-" Alfred whistled. " Four shots. Alrighty." Alfred asked Antonio to remove his coat, and wiped down his shoulder with disinfectant. He reached over to a tray and pulled out a syringe, and held it to Antonio's arm. "This'll be over quickly. You'll just feel a slight pinch..."

"GAH!"

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me, watching Antonio plop onto the couch with a groan.<p>

"It wasn't that bad. It could've gone a lot worse." I said to him as I walked to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"I punched him in the face!" Antonio whined, voice muffled by the couch cushions. I walked over to the armchair next to the couch and sat down.

"He wasn't mad though. He said it's happened to him before, with a British dude, and now they're dating." I said, taking a sip of my Pepsi.

Antonio turned his head slightly so that he could open one eye and glare at me.

"What?" I questioned. He scoffed and sat up.

"What's that?" He asked nodding to my Pepsi.

"This? It's Pepsi." He stared blankly.

"Soda? You know, carbonated water mixed with syrup?"

He hummed and looked away. Someone was in a bad mood.

I sighed and stood walking back to the kitchen, dumping the soda can in the trash as I passed. I reached in a cupboard and pulled out two mugs. I went to the pantry and pulled out cinnamon, hot chocolate and marshmallows. I took the milk out of the fridge and poured some into the mugs. I put one in the microwave. When it finished heating, I took it out and added the chocolate powder and stirred, topping it with marshmallows and cinnamon. I did the same for the other mug. I carried both into the living area and held one out to Antonio, who had removed his shoes and coat and was now browsing through T.V. channels. He raised an eyebrow.

"I promised, remember? Now hurry up and take it before I change my mind."

He chuckled and took the mug, bad mood dissipated. I sat in the armchair.

"Thanks, it's great." He said after taking a sip. I nodded.

"So what movie-"

"I don't want to watch a movie." He interrupted.

"Uh, okay, then what?"

"Tell me about your sister."

"Emma?" I asked.

"Is that her name? Yes, I would like to know more about her before I meet her." He smiled.

"Well...she's younger than me, with short blond hair and green eyes. She loves ribbons and waffles. She's very kind and caring, but can have a nasty attitude if you get on her bad side. She was born in Belgium, though I was born in the Netherlands...and she's my best friend." I coughed awkwardly. "That's it, really."

Antonio looked intrigued. "No, tell me more." I was about to decline when he interrupted me. "The way you sound when you talk about her is very loving. You care for her very much. I want to know all about the people you care about. Though, mostly, I want to know about you."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you want to know about me, not my sister." He chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess." Then he got serious. "Tell me about you, Abel?"

I nodded. I owed to him after he told me his whole life story. "Both of my parents were Dutch. They met through mutual friends. They fell in 'love'. They never married, though. I suppose they were afraid of the commitment. Then they accidentally had me. I grew up in the Netherlands. Somewhere along that time, my mother left my father and me. She found someone else. It's not like she was married, right? She could do that. What a loophole..." I laughed bitterly. "My father was broken hearted. We moved to Belgium. He did his best raising me. He was a good father. He met another woman and fell in love again. It was different from the first time. This time it was real. She was a good person, and treated me as if I was her own child. They got married and had my sister, Emma, when I was 5. We were happy..." I sighed.

"That's my life: nothing too tragic or exciting. I never had a body part ripped off or got disowned, so it's good in its own way." I looked at Antonio, trying to read his expression.

"Your mother, she just left?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded. "She wasn't married to my father. She had no reason to stay if she didn't want to."

Antonio glared. "_You_ should have been reason enough!" He exclaimed.

I blinked. "Huh. But if she hadn't left I wouldn't be here right now. I would be in the Netherlands still. Or somewhere else."

Antonio crossed him arms and scoffed. "As if that's an excuse. She had a child. She should have taken responsibility."

"Responsibility? I was a mistake. They didn't marry, and I don't think they ever planned to. I was unexpected, unplanned. My mother left because she 'shouldn't have to take responsibility for something that's not her fault.' " I quoted. Antonio stared with wide eyes.

"She said that?"

"It's engrained in my memory."

"That...What a-ug-GAH! You're better off without her. She doesn't deserve to be your mother!" he fumed.

I chuckled. "Thanks for getting angry on my behalf, but it really is fine."

Antonio frowned, looking down. Then he looked up softly. "You're not a mistake, Abel. Life is never a mistake. You were created with a purpose, no matter what you believe in. You were given this chance to live. This life is especially for you. It's yours. It's a gift, and you don't give people gifts on 'accident.' "

I nodded and Antonio smiled, turning back to the television, drinking his hot chocolate. I sat back in the armchair and closed my eyes.

I've never been a very open person. Most people are scared of me. My presence is intimidating, and having a scar on my face doesn't help. It was the very reason with my _sister_ was my best friend. When we were younger, many kids shied away from me. It didn't help that I became mixed up with wrong crowd. I was desperate to fit in with the wrong people. So I did things I wish I hadn't. I became a drug addict. Not even because I enjoyed the experience. Honestly, drugs scared me. But my fear of loneliness was stronger, so I did it, just so I could have friends, but they weren't even good ones. I ended up having to leave Europe because of what drugs did to my life. I was stupid, huh?

Emma was always there. She knew everything, all of my feelings and secrets. She was the first person who I told I was bisexual. I never cried, but in the rare occasions I did, it was on her shoulder. She wasn't afraid. She was the only person I could trust.

Now there's Antonio. Here I am opening up to a stranger. Yet, he isn't a stranger. There is something about Antonio. I feel like, for the first time, there's someone else I can trust besides my sister.

Someone I can call '_friend_.'

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly, and we eventually had Antonio's room all set up. Eventually the day my sister would arrive came. Antonio and I scuttled around the house for some last minute cleaning. Soon, there was nothing left to clean, and I sat on the couch fidgeting. Antonio sat next to me.<p>

"Nervous?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. It's just Emma. You?"

"Of course!" Antonio laughed. I looked at him questioningly.

"She's your sister. It's my first time meeting her. I'm scared to death. I'm not great at making new friends."

"I seriously doubt that. Just act normal." I responded. With such a bubbly, kind personality, Antonio would get along great with Emma.

"Normal? I'm anything but normal! What if she doesn't like me? What if I embarrass myself terribly? I'm so-"

The doorbell rang. Antonio reached toward and grasped my arm tightly, with wide eyes.

"Oh God, she's here I'm not ready Abel what do I do I'm so scared-"

"Calm down!" I exclaimed. "She's my little sister, she's not that intimidating! You're panicking for no reason."

Antonio took a deep breath and released my arm.

"You're right. I can do this." There was a knock on the door.

"Abel! I know you're there! Open up!" The voice muffled by the door was certainly feminine.

Antonio stood, and shuffled towards the door. I followed after him. I pulled open the door with Antonio behind me, but standing there was _not_ my sister. Instead, there was an average height male, with straight auburn hair except for one long curl and green/hazel eyes. He was glaring so strongly, you'd think I had just punched his grandma, or something. I quickly shook of my shock and glared back.

"Who are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Out of nowhere, Emma popped up from behind him.

"Surprise! You remember Lovino, right? My boyfriend? Say hello, Lovino!" she smiled. I moved aside, and they walked into the house. I closed the door behind them and Antonio silently moved to stand close by my side.

"Hi." Lovino grunted and looked away with a glare. Emma smiled at me, looked at Antonio, and did a double take. Her jaw dropped open and she stared at him with wide eyes. Antonio squirmed next to me.

"Who's this?" She asked, barely keeping herself from jumping with joy. Lovino turned his glare at Antonio, though this time it was 10 times stronger. I figured he's the jealous type.

"Umm...I'm Antonio. Nice to meet you, Emma. Abel has told me about you, uh, all good things." Antonio smiled sweetly.

Emma turned to me with a wicked smile. I panicked knowing what she was going to ask. I tried to think of a way to change the sub-

"Is he your boyfriend?!" she squealed, clapping her hands. Lovino smirked next to her.

Antonio gasped and I quickly responded. "No! It's n-not like that! We're just roommates!"

"Okay~" Emma's tone obviously gave away that she didn't believe me. She turned to Lovino. "Will you help me get the bags from the car, sweetie?" Lovino blushed and followed Emma out the door, while I tried not to notice how Antonio was covering his face, attempting to hide his tomato red blush.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
